ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Lost Engagement Ring
Objectives Help Shuda retrieve her Engagement Ring and locate her fiancé, Annon. Summary "Umm...? Ah, you must be one of the tourists. I'd guide you around and listen to your stories about the outside world, but... I'm reeeally busy right now. So very busy. Huh...? You don't think I look busy just because I'm standing on one spot and not moving at all?! Oh. My. God. You're so rude! Now, I've got to find my engagement ring. if only my fiancé hadn't thrown it... Lies~! What lies? I'm not gonna put up with crap if you're gonna say something like 'I can't believe you're engaged to someone!' : Whoa whoa whoa~ Calm down, lady. Hear me out first. What I'm wondering is... I know, I know. You're wondering why I'm standing near the water, right? Well, it's because my ring was thrown there and I've gotta get it back. What am I doing, talking to a tourist like this? (sigh...) Well, you learned what you wanted to know. I hope you're satisfied now. ... ..... .......Hey. Why are you staring at me? Don't you have anything to do?" Notes *When you talk to Shuda and are given two "no" responses, either one will start the quest. You'll just end up with different a progress dialogue from her. *It'll take several tries at fishing to fish up the ring. Keep trying until you get it. Once you acquire the ring, you will not be able to fish in Ayothaya anymore. *When in the Ancient Shrine, you must pass over ALL 9 footprint spots in order to finish the quest. Skipping any will not allow you to finish the quest at the last point. **The second footprint spot in the second level of the dungeon will not give you the random potions the first time. This is a glitch and the only way to get the potions is to repeatedly walk back and forth to the coordinate. It is unsure if this will be fixed in a future patch. Rewards *10 Random Potions *Experience Completion "(cough, cough) No...! My hiding place! Hmmm...? I'm bleeding?! Oh, how did this happen? My spiritual training wasn't supposed to go like this...!" his wound first. : "Anyway, I think you need to be treated. Let me check if I have some potions. Ah... Here we are, a White Potion." "You mean the White Potion, the ultimate drink for healing? I appreciate you doing me this favor. (phew) Now, I feel much better. Ah, my apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am called Annon. You must be wondering what I must be doing here under the ground. Well, I'm performing a special exercise for my spiritual training. Though, it may be hard to believe. What...? Shuda sent you?! Oh well... I thank you for curing me. Now, it's time for me to resume my training." : "Wait, I can't let you go! You don't know how hard it was for me to find you! You can't just leave!" "Hm? Then what is it that you want? I implore you, do not tell Shuda that you have found me. No matter what, I am not going back to her! Eh...? Did you find her ring already? Ooh, I was hoping it would never be found. She probably told you that I ran away out of shame for losing the ring and that if you got the ring back, I'd be happy to return, right? Well... I threw away that ring on purpose! I'm serious about not going back to Shuda. It looks like you wish to know more. If you promise me that you will not mention my whereabouts to Shuda, then I'll explain..." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Lost Engagement Ring